On second thought
by Haruno Asahi
Summary: one-shot, Cain and Setsu are playing, fluff, at least that's what I think, T for safety, thought there is nothing in there, really nothing please R&R if you ask I might continue, thought only when my first story is completed. XD ooh this is so cute XD


**Okay, so this is a short one-shot, it came up when I was searching for how to end my other story (pleas R&R I would love that.) however, as you can read everywhere, I'm a very chaotic person so I HAD to write it down otherwise I would have just forgotten about it (and I wouldn't have been able to continue my other story… soooo… yeah, here it is, hope you enjoy **

**For those who haven't read my other story (btw right now I have only one other story but I do plan on writing others, so I'll tell you, I'm referring to please not to close) in this story, Kyoko knows that Ren I actually Kuon. In my other story, she knew from the beginning, but if that bothers you just think Ren told her something like a month ago. Kyoko doesn't know about Ren's feelings for her but since he's taught her who he really was, she's come to realize her own feelings for the man and hopes that maybe, just maybe he loves her back.**

Ren's P.O.V.

When I came out of the shower she was dancing in the bedroom, swinging her head around like a wild animal.

I went over to her and started to imitate her movements, laughing when she turned to me with a look of surprise on her face.

She started tickling my sides, I laughed louder and reached over to her side to do the same.

We were so into it that we forgot everything around us, the fact that I was almost naked, only wearing shorts, the fact that she was only in Setsu's undergarment, a pair of Setsu's sexy briefs and a sexy camisole top… everything was forgotten, at least, I, had forgotten. I had forgotten so much that my mind was completely blank and I didn't see the change in her attitude.

"I love you Cain," she shouted in-between taking breaths and laughing…

"I love you too, Setsu" I replied reflexively, without thinking.

"I love you Kuon," she repeated.

"I love you too, Kyo…" I froze, my body remaining in the exact position, like it had turned to stone.

My mind suddenly resumed its work.

"A...a...aa…" I heard a weird high pitched, cracked voice come out of what had to be my mouth, as if a ball of tissue was stuck in my throat.

My whole body was suddenly trembling, my mind not able to control my heart that was pounding wildly, I didn't know which emotions were showing on my face till I felt my cheeks getting wet, but the noises my mouth produced didn't correspond to those tears, in the end even I didn't know what emotion I was feeling, thought it was simple, all of them…

First the anxiousness that seemed to want to free itself, then the hope, not needed anymore, relief, the biggest emotion of all of them, anger, at the fact that she had told me only now, but as soon as that came up, it was forgiven and left, the final one was joy, pure joy, as I finally realized the complete meaning of what she had told me.

My whole body shook, a light, broken laugh escaping my mouth as I was crying at the same time, tissue still in place…

Kyoko's P.O.V.

I told him! I told him… half hoping he would just walk over it, not realizing what I had said.

He did…

at first, as he started to repeat what he had replied earlier, only, when he came to my name, he had unconsciously heard me say his name so he replied the same way, changing 'Setsu' by 'Kyo…' my name was left unfinished as he realized and froze to the spot.

My eyes locked on his, I saw all kind of emotions pass on his face, shock, confusion, anger, relief… while those passed, his body started shaking. Tears flowing from his eyes, a high pitched… laughter?... escaping his half open mouth, as a reflexive reaction to keep in character, thought it failed with its high tone.

He looked so cute, that… that lost look in his eyes, trying to find mine but being unable to as the tears blurred his vision.

Finally, exhausted, his knees gave way and he sunk to the ground.

I followed him down, kneeling in front of him, close enough so I could hug him.

Eagerly, like a greedy little kid, he hugged me back. Holding me tightly and trying to hold me even tighter as the seconds passed.

"Kyoko…" seemed like the tissue in his throat had not vanished yet…

"Kyoko…" his voice was still a little high thought he seemed to regain his composure.

"Kyoko," he seemed to have regained at least his voice, but still tightened his grip on her which signaled he had still not fully regained his thrust in himself to look her in the eye.

"Don't you dare do something like this to me again…" he seemed to think of the stupidity of his words '_of course I won't, once I've confessed, I won't have to do it again, will I?'_

"Don't you dare do something like this again," he repeated a little more power in his voice.

"Or my heart won't be able to take it… geeez…it almost stopped… aaagh" he removed his hands from my back and reached up to hide his face in them.

I quickly looked up and saw a glimpse of his reddened smiling face. I reached up as well to remove his hands, wanting to see his cute expressions more.

In the struggle that followed, he trying to keep his hand on his face, I, trying to look at his face by getting his hands off of it, suddenly found myself sitting on top of his stomach looking down at his uncovered face showing a blush. '_Aww, that looked soooo cute'_

Then I became aware of his flush reddening while his eyes traveled down my body. Looking down I felt my own cheeks become hot and knew they were now as red, if not redder than his.

I looked back up to find him smirking, thought the redness had not yet completely left his face… '_Oh no'_ I thought while feeling the flip over I had predicted as I had seen that smirk.

Ren's P.O.V.

After the struggle I suddenly found myself on the ground, Kyoko on top of me, looking down into my eyes.

I knew I still had a flush on my face but gave up trying to hide it, exhaustion flooding my entire body, thought I didn't know where it had come from.

Distracted, I let my eyes travel down her body, a mistake, I realized as they found her body covered in… well, almost nothing. I felt the blush on my cheeks redden.

As she noticed my blush reddening, she followed my gaze down and, in realization, her cheeks also found a color, similar to mine, if not darker.

I smirked, finding back the energy that had left my body. As she looked back up, I saw her make an '_oh God'_-face as I flipped her over. I positioned myself over her, one hand on each side of her head, and leaned down till my lips were only half an inch away from her lips.

"I love you too, Kyoko"

I finally voiced the unfinished sentence from before and closed the remaining gap between our lips.

THA END

**Voila, this was it. Hope you liked it. Anyway, I loved writing it.**

**In case you didn't realize, they are both acting as Cain and Setsu at first. Some sibling foolery (the dancing part), we often do that kind of thing at home, so I think this scene is completely possible**

**R&R pleaeaeaese I'll die if you don't…**

**Love**

**Asahi**


End file.
